Hey Arnold!
Hey Arnold! is an American animated TV series that aired on Nickelodeon from October 7, 1996 to June 8, 2004, created by Craig Bartlett. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the claymation shorts, pilot and movie. Broadcast History Claymation shorts (Pee-Wee's Playhouse / Sesame Street) *Arnold Escapes from Church (1988) *The Arnold Waltz (1990) *Arnold Rides a Chair (1991) Pilot *Arnold (1994) Season 1 *Downtown as Fruits / Eugene's Bike (1996) *The Little Pink Book / Field Trip (1996) *Arnold's Hat / Stoop Kid (1996) *Helga's Makeover / The Old Building (1996) *6th Grade Girls / The Baseball (1996) *Heat / Snow (1996) *Operation Ruthless / The Vacant Lot (1996) *The List / Haunted Train (1996) *Mugged / Roughin' It (1996) *Door #16 / Arnold as Cupid (1996) *Arnold's Christmas (1996) *Benchwarmer / Cool Jerk (1996) *Das Subway / Wheezin' Ed (1996) *Tutoring Torvald / Gerald Comes Over (1996) *Spelling Bee / Pigeon Man (1997) *Olga Comes Over / Sally's Comet (1997) *Abner Come Home / The Sewer King (1997) *False Alarm / World Records (1997) *Magic Show / 24 Hours to Live (1997) *Arnold's Valentine (1997) Season 2 *Save the Tree / New Teacher (1997) *Helga's Love Potion / Gerald's Secret (1997) *The Big Scoop / Harold's Kitty (1997) *Longest Monday / Eugene's Pet (1997) *Monkey Business / Big Caeser (1997) *Ransom / Ms. Perfect (1997) *Arnold's Halloween (1997) *Arnold Saves Sid / Hookey (1997) *Freeze Frame / Phoebe Cheats (1997) *Mud Bowl / Gerald Moves Out (1997) *The High Life / Best Friends (1997) *Steely Phil / Quantity Time (1997) *Eating Contest / Rhonda's Glasses (1997) *Helga's Boyfriend / Crush on Teacher (1997) *Hall Monitor / Harold's Bar Mitzvah (1997) *Coach Wittenberg / Four-Eyed Jack (1997) *Eugene Goes Bad / What's Opera, Arnold? (1998) *Tour de Pond / Teachers Strike (1998) *Runaway Float / Partners (1998) Season 3 *Helga Blabs It All / Harold the Butcher (1998) *Dangerous Lumber / Mr. Hyunh Goes Country (1998) *Casa Paradiso / Gerald's Tonsils (1998) *Arnold's Room / Helga vs. the Big Patty (1998) *Stinky Goes Hollywood / Olga Gets Engaged (1998) *Curly Snaps / Preteen Scream (1998) *Grandpa's Birthday / Road Trip (1998) *Sid's Revenge / Roller Coaster (1998) *The Aptitude Test / Oskar Gets a Job (1998) *Arnold Betrays Iggy / Helga and the Nany (1998) *Career Day / Hey Harold! (1998) *Best Man / Cool Party (1998) *Arnold & Lila / Grand Prix (1998) *Arnold's Thanksgiving (1998) *Helga's Show / The Flood (1998) *Phoebe Takes the Fall / The Pig War (1998) *Part-Time Friends / Bio-Square (1998) *Crabby Author / Rich Kid (1998) *Girl Trouble / School Dance (1999) *School Play (1999) Season 4 *Full Moon / Student Teacher (1999) *Big Gino / Jamie O in Love (1999) *Eugene's Birthday / Stinky's Pumpkin (1999) *The Beeper Queen / Oskar Can't Read? (1999) *Dinner for Four / Phoebe Skips (1999) *Helga's Parrot / Chocolate Turtles (1999) *Love and Cheese / Weighing Harold (1999) *Back to School / Egg Story (1999) *It Girl / Destructioning Arnold (1999) *Grudge Match / Polishing Rhonda (1999) *Weird Cousin / Baby Oskar (1999) *Grandpa's Sister / Synchronized Swimming (1999) *Helga Sleepwalks / Fighting Families (1999) *Headless Cabbie / Friday the 13th (1999) *Veterans' Day (1999) *Helga on the Couch (1999) *Dino Checks Out (1999) Season 5 *Monkeyman! / Buses, Bikes and Subways (2000) *Helga's Masquerade / Mr. Green Runs (2000) *Sid the Vampire Slayer / Big Sis (2000) *Bag of Money / Principal Simmons (2000) *New Bully on the Block / Phoebe Breaks a Leg (2000) *Parents' Day (2000) *Helga's Locket / Sid and Germs (2000) *Suspended / Ernie in Love (2000) *Summer Love (2000) *Stuck in a Tree / Rhonda Goes Broke (2001) *Beaned / Old Iron Man (2001) *Arnold Visits Arnie / Chocolate Boy (2001) *Harold vs. Patty / Rich Guy (2002) *April Fool's Day (2002) *Gerald's Game / Fishing Trip (2002) *Married (2002) *On the Lam / Family Man (2002) *The Racing Mule / Curly's Girl (2002) *The Journal (2002) *Timberly Loves Arnold / Eugene, Eugene! (2003) *Ghost Bride / Gerald vs. Jamie O (2003) *A Day in the Life of a Classroom / Big Bob's Crisis (2003) *Phoebe's Little Problem / Grandpa's Packard (2004) Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (June 28, 2002) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (1996-2004; 2004-2008) *The N/TeenNick (2002-2006; 2011-present) *Nicktoons (2002-2008) *CBS (2002-2005) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:CBS Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2001 Category:90s Kid Wiki Category:Snee-Oosh Inc.